Fireworks
by JetWarrior
Summary: Every year, the Professor sets up an elaborate fireworks display which he never attends. This year, though, he's got a reason to. This story is used to introduce and advertise my PPG 4th of July FanFic Challenge. Link to appropriate thread inside.


_Hey, guys! I'm back with another story here; this time, it's for my **PPG 4th of July FanFic Challenge**. Check out this thread for more details on it:_ **fanfiction. net/topic/13178/15707775/1/** _(take out the space)_

_Anyways, this story here's a one-shot, and though it's not a direct sequal, it follows the same continuity as my story "_The Conference_" (you don't have to read that one at all, but I wouldn't mind if you did _**;-)**_...). Characters aren't mine. First names aren't mine. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

The city of Townsville, as always around this time of year, was brimming with excitement. All around town, one could find the Townies preparing for an annual tradition, one that gave Townsville a reason to be famous instead of infamous, for once: the Independence Day festival, or more specifically, the festival's wclimactic fireworks show. It was televised nationally, and it constantly brought in good ratings and much publicity for the city. These fireworks displays were always extravagent and exciting, and their popularity over other shows could ultimately be chalked up to one single advantage Townsville's show had over the rest of the country: the involvement of Professor Utonium.

Professor Utonium was the lead planner of the fireworks display for the festival. Every year, he would come up with complicated set-ups for the 'crackers, and every year, he would head the committee that set them up for the festival. Being a renowned scientist and general Jack-Of-All-Trades, the Professor had the know-how to correctly set and aim each firecracker to create those complicated patterns, and the creativity to constantly outdo himself year after year.

This year was no different; Professor Utonium was certain that the show he created this time was by far the best one he'd ever done. He was currently at Bonsai Gardens Park (where the festival is held) setting up the last of the explosives, aiming them just right, and double- and triple-checking that all of the fireworks were in their proper places for the show six or so hours later. Once he was certain that everything was as it should be, the Professor took his leave. And he wouldn't be back.

It was a strange quirk of Professor Utonium's to not view the display he would create. He never would say why, but every year for the past seven years, once his work was done, he would go home and spend some time with his three daughters instead of going to the fireworks show. This year, it would happen a little different: the girls were going to spend time with Robin at the festival, then spend the night at her house next door. Professor Utonium would spend the fourth of July by himself.

_(Good thing it wasn't Valentine's Day....)_

But first, he had to go and pick the girls up from school. The Professor hoped he might be able to catch a quick after-school ice cream with them before they met up with their friend. Alas...his luck wasn't that good.

Sandra Keane stood at the front entrance of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, waving her kids goodbye for the weekend, and wishing their parents good luck for the two straight days they'd have to raise them all on their own. As Professor Utonium got out his car and walked up the pathway, Miss Keane beamed and waved at him. She had a message for him from the girls, so she had been expecting him, but she always looked forward to his visits.

"Hello, Professor," she greeted him jovially.

"Hello, Miss Keane." he answered back.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine...a little tired from working outside through the hottest hours of the day, but fine nonetheless." He looked around inquisitively, and Miss Keane, knowing what he was thinking, answered his unspoken question.

"The girls wanted me to let you know that they went home with Robin. Apparently they were eager to spend time with each other; they hardly stuck around when the bell rang."

The Professor took this news with a small frown. There went his little bit of activity for the evening; he would have to find some other way to pass the night. He sighed.

"Darn it...that leaves me with nothing to do all night." He turned to her and asked, "What about you? Are you going to the fireworks show tonight?"

Miss Keane averted her eyes from his before answering. "Well...the girls mentioned that they really wanted me to go to the festival, but even if I do, I don't think I'll stick around for the fireworks...." She bit her lip and chanced a glance at the Professor. He had a look of slight shock, but other than that he didn't seem too upset at the news...just curious.

"Oh, really...why not? You're not a fan of fireworks?"

"I just...wait a minute," she shot back at the Professor, trying to avoid answering his question, "What about you? I've heard that you never stick around for your own shows. What's that all about?"

Professor Utonium chuckled. "I asked you first. I'll tell if you'll tell."

Miss Keane bit her lip once more. "Okay. The reason I don't stick around for the fireworks is...well...," she struggled, "I...I hate watching them alone. Every year, I spend my Independence Day with Valentino at home, watching an old, forgotten movie. It's sad and pathetic, I know, but I'd rather be there with him than in Little Tokyo watching the fireworks by myself. I know how silly it must sound...it just seems too...romantic to do by myself. I'd bring Valentino along if I could, but I think he's scared of fireworks."

The Professor nodded. "That makes two of us."

Miss Keane tilted her head in confusion. He explained, "The reason why I don't watch the firework show I create is because...I'm afraid of fireworks. I know it's irrational, but the sound they make is too close to gunshots, and I've heard too many of those in this town. I set them up because they ask me, and then I go home. They keep asking me to come back, so I assume I do all right. But talk about pathetic...." Professor ducked his head in shame.

Miss Keane touched his shoulder. "I don't think it's pathetic. I think it's natural. I'd be scared of anything that made a sound like a gunshot if I had seen all the things you've seen. There's no shame in it. Besides, I bet if you went with the girls, or anyone else really, you would be able to enjoy yourself more."

Professor looked up at her. "Perhaps...."

An awkward silence came upon them. They were both thinking the same thing, but both were too scared (or shy) to admit thinking it. Then suddenely, both adults looked at each other, and a mischievious glint entered their eyes. At the same time, they spoke:

"You know, if you want to...," started the Professor.

"So I was just thinking...," started Miss Keane.

"I'll go if you'll go!" they finished together. After realizing what the other had said, a large smile grew on each face.

"Well, then. I guess I'll see you tonight at the festival."

"I guess you will. Remember, the fireworks start at 8:30 p.m. Will you need a ride?"

"No, I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good."

Another awkward pause.

"Okay...well..."

"Yeah..."

"Guess I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Guess so."

"All right...take care, Sandra."

"I will. Bye, John!"

"Good bye."

As the Professor walked back to his car, he couldn't help but feel giddy. He had something to do tonight, and he would be doing it with someone he didn't mind spending time with. It almost...it almost felt like a date.

_Almost.  
_

* * *

It was like deja-vu. Professor Utonium got out of his car and began walking to the entrance of the park towards Sandra Keane, who was once again beaming and waving at him. It took him nearly half an hour to decide what to wear before he reminded himself that he wasn't on an actual date (no matter what it felt like), and casual would be the best way to go. He therefore was wearing a simple white Polo shirt with a single dark-blue stripe across it, along with gray action slacks and brown loafers. Miss Keane, having the same thought process, was in a slightly more "dressy" version of her usual orange-and-black teaching outfit.

Once the Professor reached her, he greeted her with an emphatic "Hello!" and offered his arm in a mock-formal fashion (a witty, unvoiced joke about what they were both thinking); in the same mock fashion, Miss Keane took it. Together, they headed for the large crowd of people gathered upon a small hill, waiting for the finale of the Independence Day Festival to begin in five minutes.

Those minutes felt like an eternity to the two adults now standing on the hill. There was a definite awkwardness during the wait; Miss Keane had let go of Professor's elbow, and both were now struggling to find a topic for conversation to pass the time. Finally, at precisely 8:30 p.m., a man began to speak to the crowd through a bullhorn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Townsville Independence Day Festival Committee would like to thank you for attending this year's 4th of July festival, and making it one of our most successful ever!" There was a loud cheering, and then the man continued. "Now, we'll conclude this year's festival with an event that has become one of Townsville's most celebrated traditions: the fireworks display! It was planned and designed by a group of extraordinary men and women, headed by Townsville's very own Professor John Utonium." There was an even louder cheering, and Professor blushed a bit as people turned towards him. Once it died down, the man pressed on.

"It is a rather well-known fact that, for some reason, the Professor never attends the fireworks show that he works so hard on...but tonight, we are honored to have him in our presence." More cheering and clapping. "And now, ladies and gentleman, without further adieu, we hope you will enjoy this celebration of America's Independence Day!"

The loudest cheer of all rose up from the crowd, as the man with the bullhorn finally (finally!) walked away. As the crowd shushed, the Professor tried hard to fight his nerves. He would be facing one of his worst fears today; it helped that he had Sandra Keane for moral support, but if he wanted to actually enjoy the show, he would have to tackle the fear head on.

The first shot was fired into the air. It was just a single shot, a simple start, but even though the Professor knew what was coming, he still winced at the sound. Another couple of firecrackers shot up, releasing a shower of colorful sparks. Finally, the music started playing, and the fireworks display was full on!

The crowed _"Oooh!"_'d and _"Ahhh!"_'d as more and more shots were fired, but the Professor's fears were getting the better of him. Some of the bigger shots that shot out caused him to wince horribly, and on a particularly large shot, he actually jumped.

Miss Keane became worried for him. _'He's really shaken by this'_, she thought. _'I wonder if I can help calm his nerves?'_

Not knowing what else to do, she circled around him and began to massage his shoulders and neck; they were extremely tense. Almost immediately, the Professor could feel himself calm down. Miss Keane continued to rub his back as she whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, John. I'm right here with you, we'll enjoy these fireworks together."

_'Together...'_, the Professor thought. _'I'm not the only one who matters here. Sandra's getting to see this for the first time...am I ruining it for her by letting my fears get in the way?'_ He set a determined face. _'Not anymore'._ Professor turned to face Miss Keane.

"I'm sorry. You're right; fear or no fear, I promise you we'll enjoy this show together. Both of us, you and I." He looked down at Miss Keane with a big smile. Miss Keane, in turn, gave him a huge hug...and as he wrapped his arms around her, she found herself melting into his body. She hadn't felt so comfortable, so _comforted_, in a long time. It was an unexpected feeling, but it felt...nice. She enjoyed the moment a bit longer before turning around in the embrace, so that her back leaned against his chest with his arms still around her. And as Sandra leaned against him, The Professor found, to his amazement, that he became completely and fully relaxed--his fears had melted away for good. Miss Keane was right: having someone there helped immensely. Together, they were both able fully experience the fireworks display for the first time.

As the grand finale came about, the Professor thought about his current position. Here he was, one of his greatest fears conquered, with a woman for whom he had a great deal of respect leaning against him, on a night which traditionally he spent alone. 'I wonder how this could possibly get better?', he thought.

The music crescendoed; the biggest volley of firecrackers yet rocketed into the sky, and the Professor watched, stunned by the grandiosity of his own work, as all the explosions combined to form a glorious vision in the sky: a gigantic American Flag, complete with thirteen red-and-white stripes and thirteen white stars arranged in a circle. He had been immensely curious as he was planning it to know how it might turn out, but he never imagined he would see it with his own eyes.

An even better vision, though, was right in front of him: Sandra Keane was focusing up at the American Flag in the sky with a look pure awe. She had never seen a firework display so extravagant, so intricate...so beautiful. All she could do was stare up at it; all the Professor could do was stare down at her. To see her face light up with wonder at something he himself worked so hard on and planned so delicately...it was a feeling quite unlike any he had experienced before. The Professor was almost in awe himself, simply by observing her. He hugged her closer, giving her a silent thanks.

"Thank you, John," she said quitely. The Professor was slightly taken aback.

"For what?"

"For setting up this amazing display. For coming with me to watch it. For...everything."

Professor Utonium smiled. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For making it much better than I ever could."

And they stood there together in Bonsai Gardens Park, Sandra Keane wrapped in the Professor's arms, staring into the sky and savoring the moment, as though there were still some fireworks left....

_'If this is bad luck'_, thought Professor, _'then I can't wait to see what happens when I've got my lucky rabbit's foot....'_

* * *

Unnoticed by the two adults on the hill, three young girls were standing nearby, observing them as they watched the end of the fireworks display.

"I told you my plan would work!"

"Wow...I still can't believe they came here together. The Professor is scared to death of fireworks!"

"All part of my plan. I knew if anyone could get him over his fears, it was Miss Keane."

"Look at how Professor's holding her! It's so romantic, don't you think?"

"Hmmm...maybe now we can keep trying to get them together?"

"Yeah, but how do we do that?"

"Well, the only thing that stood between them last time was Miss Keane's cat...."

"Ahhh! So we have to get rid of Miss Keane's cat? Easy pickings!"

"No! We don't have to get rid of her cat. We have to get rid of Professor's FEAR of her cat."

"Okay...so how do we do THAT?"

"That's a good question. And luckily, I think I have another idea...."

* * *

_And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! As this is my first story with a strong romantic overtone, I'd really love some feedback on it: was it believable? Was it too fast? Cliched? Cheesy (yes it was, but oh, well)? Any feedback at all is appreciated; I accept all forms of compliments, critiques and cruelty. Thanks!_

_Again, check out my PPG FanFic Challenge--anyone can enter! Forum link is here:_ **fanfiction. net/topic/13178/15707775/1/ **


End file.
